


Drunk in Love

by Pearson



Series: College AU [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Momo and Nayeon also appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearson/pseuds/Pearson
Summary: Tzuyu wants entertainment. Dahyun wants to be Leeroy Jenkins. Chaeyoung wants to go viral.Sana just wants to stop picking her girlfriend up from the hospital after every night out.





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to cross posting this from AFF.

Balanced precariously on top of the roof, Dahyun surveyed the scene below her. This seemed like a much better idea when she was on the ground and just finished her eighth shot of the night. Sitting on a tray looking down at the people clustered around the pool, she suddenly couldn’t remember what she’d even drank.

“Chaeyoung!” she yelled down. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Below her, Dahyun’s equally as drunk best friend sighed, her phone out and ready to film.

“It’s easy!” she called up enthusiastically. “Just use the tray to skid down the roof, then land on this slide and go up the other one and then bam! Off the top and flip into the pool! That’s all you need to do.”

“But what if I miss the slide?”

“You won’t! Probably. It’s like right under the roof so trust me it’ll be fine.”

Dahyun squinted down, trying to judge how clearheaded her best friend was right now. It’s not that Dahyun didn’t trust Chaeyoung, she just didn’t trust drunk Chaeyoung. Drunk Chaeyoung was irresponsible and reckless and one time she’d convinced drunk Dahyun to egg a police car and sober Dahyun still hadn’t forgiven her.

Luckily sober Dahyun was just a small voice in the back of her mind right now, and drunk Dahyun was the one curled up on a metal tray while the wind whipped around her trying to ruin her balance.

“What does Tzuyu think?” she yelled down. “She’s not drunk, right?”

Tzuyu stood at the front of the small crowd that had gathered, watching the shouting match with an amused smile. She wasn’t completely sober, but she was around five shots less drunk than Chaeyoung so Dahyun trusted her more. Chaeyoung turned to look at Tzuyu impatiently, her hand hovering over the record button on her phone.

“Well Tzuyu? Do you think it’s safe?”

Tzuyu looked up to the top of the roof, then down to the two plastic slides Chaeyoung had dragged over from the edge of the pool that now formed a U shape leading from directly below the roof towards the pool, then to Chaeyoung’s expectant face and the buzzing crowd behind her. She shrugged.

“I don’t know.”

“What did she say?” Dahyun shouted down.

“She said you’re good to go!” Chaeyoung yelled back up.

Dahyun gulped, the top of the plastic slide looking far too small from where she sat.

“Are you sure this is going to go viral? Because I don’t want to risk my life for nothing.”

“Pretty sure!” Chaeyoung hollered. “Just do it for the vine!”

“Vine is dead!” Dahyun snapped, but a strong gust of wind carried her retort away before Chaeyoung could hear it.

“Dahyun, buddy, I hate to rush you but we’ve got around six different bets riding on this and Mina could come back out any second. If she sees you we’re all getting kicked out and probably banned from her house for life, so make a decision and make it fast!”

Dahyun looked down, at Chaeyoung nervously tapping her phone, at Tzuyu still watching calmly with a small grin on her face and at the expectant crowd chanting her name.

“KIM DAHYUN! KIM DAHYUN!”

Ah whatever. She probably wouldn’t miss the slide.

Chugging the last of her beer, Dahyun dramatically threw the empty can off Mina’s roof, relishing as the cheers and whoops grew below her. She shuffled the tray forward, all fear gone in a rush of alcohol and adrenaline.

“Alright let’s do this! One, two, three, LEEROY JENKINS!”

She was pretty sure only a few people got the reference, but they cheered loudly anyway as Dahyun pushed off.

Oh yeah. She was going to die a legend.

* * *

 

Sana woke up at two a.m with her phone flashing next to her.

Groaning, she reached out and fumbled around until she managed to pick it up. The bright screen told her that she had two missed calls from a private number.

“Bet you a tenner it’s the hospital again.”

Her roommate Momo grinned sleepily from the bed opposite Sana’s. Sana felt slightly guilty for waking her up, and even more guilty that this had become a regular occurrence.

Her phone rang again, and this time she managed to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Is this Minatozaki Sana?”

“Nayeon?” Even though she was barely awake, Sana recognized the nurse’s voice. “I take it you’re on idiot duty again tonight.”

“Your girlfriend and her two friends are in the Accident and Emergency department. So yes.”

“Sixth time this month.” Sana rubbed the last bit of sleep out of her eyes. “That must be a record or something.”

“Actually, the record is eight times and it’s currently held by one Yoo Jeongyeon, but I don’t think we should tell them that in case it encourages them.”

“Right.” Sana sighed as she fumbled around for her pants. “I’m on my way. Is she alright? It’s not serious this time, is it?”

“She fell off a roof.”

“Oh God.”

“No, it’s fine, that wasn’t actually what injured her. I’m sure she’ll tell you yourself when you get here to pick her up.”

She could hear Dahyun’s loud voice in the background, which made her smile in relief. But she could also hear the edge in Nayeon’s voice, and she couldn’t blame the nurse for her dwindling patience. Dahyun was a very chatty drunk.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take them off your hands as soon as possible.”

She ended the call and threw her coat on, ignoring Momo’s teasing grin.

“Tell Dahyun I said hi and that you owe me ten bucks.”

* * *

 

Dahyun was bored. Her head hurt and her friends were asleep on the chair next to her bed. The nurse Dahyun recognized from a few of her previous hospital visits had left, and now Dahyun had nothing to do but watch the video Chaeyoung had recorded, over and over again.

She had to admit, it was a pretty dope video. At least up until the end. The final part made her wince, and her hand automatically reached up to brush over her bandaged head. But before that part Dahyun looked super cool.

The door opened, and Dahyun paused the video, expecting the nurse (Nayoung? Natty?) to walk in with more painkillers. Instead, a head of messy blonde hair peeked in, and Dahyun’s face lit up in a beaming grin.

“Babe! You came!”

Sana smiled gently as she made her way to Dahyun’s bedside. Carefully, she reached out to run her hand over Dahyun’s bandaged head. Dahyun leant into her touch, humming softly.

“I hurt my head.”

“I can see that.”

“I fell.”

“The nurse told me. And here I thought I was supposed to be the clumsy one. Why, exactly, were you on a roof?”

Dahyun’s eyes flickered over to the chair beside her bed. Tzuyu was sitting on it with Chaeyoung curled in her lap, both girls fast asleep. The smell of alcohol was strong from all three of them.

“Ah, I see.” Sana said, torn between a laugh and a frown. “What exactly did Chaeyoung talk you into this time?”

Dahyun proudly held the phone out to Sana, who used her own phone to snap a quick picture of the sleeping duo for blackmail material before turning to watch the video. Her jaw dropped when she saw Dahyun perched on the roof.

“What the-”

“I swear it’s not as bad as it looks! Ok it kind of is but it seemed like a good idea at the time!”

Half curious half horrified, Sana pressed play on the video and watched Dahyun skid down the tiles of the roof before dropping off the edge.

“Oh my- Wow I can’t believe you actually landed on that slide.”

“I know, right?” Dahyun grinned smugly.

“Did you just backflip off the tray?”

“And made it into the pool? Yes, yes I did.”

Sana watched in amazement as a dripping wet Dahyun climbed out of Mina’s pool while the crowd went wild, chanting her name. Caught up in the moment, Dahyun began a victory lap around the edge of the pool. She made it about half way before slipping, and Sana winced at the audible crack of her head hitting the tiles as she fell into the pool.

“Ouch. That looks like it really hurt.”

“It did.” Dahyun pouted. “Nurses said it was just a mild concussion, but they don’t understand that Mina’s pool has really sharp edges.”

“Well that’s what you get for pulling a dumb stunt like this.” she gently poked Dahyun’s forehead. “I don’t know how you’re not dead yet considering all the times I’ve had to pick you up from here.”

“Don’t be meeeean.” Dahyun whined, pawing at Sana’s hand. “I looked super cool in that video if you ignore the ending.”

“But the ending happened, and now you’re stuck with a sore head.”

“I bet the pain would stop if you kissed it better.” Dahyun attempted to wink, but in her drunk state it came out more like a series of rapid blinks.

“Charmer.” Sana rolled her eyes as she walked over to the youngest two girls, nudging them awake. “With moves like that it’s no wonder I fell for you.”

“I can tell you’re smiling.”

She was, but Dahyun didn’t need to know that.

“Come on, let’s get you three home.”

“And then kisses?”

“And then kisses.”

Sana ended up carrying Dahyun all the way to her car, with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu trudging along behind them like a pair of dizzy zombies. They fell into the backseat the moment Sana opened the door, and were fast asleep within seconds. Dahyun easily slid down off Sana’s back and hopped into the passenger seat, further convincing Sana that she’d been milking the concussion as an excuse to get a piggyback.

She dropped Tzuyu home first, waiting a full five minutes while Tzuyu struggled to fit the key in the lock of her front door. Chaeyoung and Dahyun’s dorm was in the same building as Sana’s, so Sana dropped Chaeyoung off at the main entrance while she went to park the car.

It turned out to be more difficult than Sana anticipated, mostly due to Dahyun poking her cheek and distracting her.

“Dahyun, I’m trying to find a parking space.”

“Babe, are you mad at me?”

Sana sighed, turning her attention to her drunk and teary-eyed girlfriend.

“I’m not mad at you.” she said softly. “I’m upset that you got hurt, but I’m not mad at you. It’s not like I had to pick you up from the police station or anything.”

“That was one time!” Dahyun protested, smiling again despite her indignant tone.

“And once was enough, don’t you agree?”

There was no reply, and when Sana finally found a space and parked the car, she was unsurprised to find Dahyun fast asleep. Reluctantly, she shook her girlfriend awake, her heart melting a little at Dahyun’s cute whine.

“Can’t sleep for another few hours, honey. Doctor’s orders.”

“Doctor’s mean.” Dahyun mumbled. “Will you stay with me?”

“Of course.” Sana said, running her hand through Dahyun’s hair. “As long as you need me to. Just try not to end up in the hospital again, ok?”

“It was worth it though.” Dahyun whispered. “Did you see that backflip I did?”

“It was pretty sick.” Sana admitted.

“Right?” Dahyun grinned in agreement.

Then she turned and threw up in Sana’s car.

“Sorry.” Dahyun muttered sheepishly, her head between her legs. “I know that wasn’t the kind of sick you meant.”

“It’s alright sweetheart.” Sana whispered, rubbing soothing circles on Dahyun’s back as she continued to vomit. “You’re only partly responsible for all this.”

She hoped Chaeyoung woke up with a hangover tomorrow. It was what she deserved for dragging Dahyun into her drunken schemes, and it would make it that much sweeter when Sana slapped her with the car wash bill.

Dahyun straightened up, sheepishly cleaning her face with the back of her hand. Sana rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help laughing a little at just how much of a disaster her girlfriend was tonight. She turned to open the car door and get out, but stopped when Dahyun grabbed her wrist.

“Sana?”

“Yes?”

“...I love you.”

She turned to properly look at her girlfriend. Under the bright glow of the car light, Dahyun looked a complete mess. Her hair was a tangled damp birds nest, her eyes were droopy and unfocused, and her breath stank as she smiled. But despite all this, or maybe because of it, Sana found herself smiling back. There was nowhere she would rather be right now than in this smelly dirty car with her drunk, concussed girlfriend.

“I love you too.”

“And I love it when you tell me that.” Dahyun’s eyes drooped fully shut as she leant closer. “Kisses now?”

Sana patted her cheek gently.

“Maybe after you brush your teeth.”


End file.
